


On a Police Cruiser

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what age, some things just always feel good</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Police Cruiser

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 28, 2005

She was sixteen years old without a care in the world, and the boy above her fucking her eagerly and the warm car hood beneath her back felt so good.

But she wasn’t.

She was forty-five, with a daughter and a mortgage and responsibilities. And still the man thrusting into her felt so very, very good.

Her fingers dug deeper into his shoulder blades as she wrapped her legs higher around his waist. “Harder, Ripper,” she begged.

“Whatever you want,” he promised even as his hips accelerated, driving her against the hood of the car. “How hard do you want it, Joyce?”

The erotic threat in his voice almost made her come. “Hard enough to forget,” she pleaded. “Make me forget everything but you.”

“Hold on tight,” he commanded, one hand gripping her ass to raise her up to him. She gasped as his angle changed, the friction driving her crazy. “I’ll make you forget. But when I’m done, love, I promise you’re never gonna forget me.”

She didn’t want to. She always wanted to remember this moment, the feel of him filling her, completing her, making her young all over again. She never wanted it to end.


End file.
